Detective Comics Vol 1 35
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Sheldon Lennox, as Sin Fang ** Joe ** Mike ** Mongol bodyguards Other Characters: * * Weldon * , the "unofficial mayor of Chinatown" Locations: * ** ** ** Items: * * * Ruby Idol of Kila * The Tribune Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Maurice Kashuba | Inker2_1 = Maurice Kashuba | StoryTitle2 = Bart Regan, Spy: "The Unknown Sub" | Synopsis2 = Passenger steamships from Boralia are being sunk by a submarine from Luxor. Bart Regan infiltrates the submarine's crew. A Boralian spy does so also. They succeed in ending the submarine's murderous operations. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Boralian spy Antagonists: * Ambassador Ludorf * Von Klotz ** Luxorian submarine crew Locations: * Boralia, peaceful nation * Luxor, hostile nation Vehicles: * Boralian passenger ships * Luxorian submarine | Writer3_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler3_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker3_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle3 = Buck Marshall: "Branded Yellow" | Synopsis3 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Hooded Gang ** Zeke Brown ** Rod Kuhn Locations: * Western United States, ** Sage City Vehicles: * Stagecoach | Writer4_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler4_1 = Don Lynch | Inker4_1 = Don Lynch | StoryTitle4 = Steve Malone: "The Kidnapping Racket" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * , District Attorney Supporting Characters: * Malone's men Antagonists: * Mr. Von Snagworthy * Munk ** Munk's men Other Characters: * Nancy * Larry | Penciler5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Speed Saunders: "The Voodoo Vengeance" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Snake Master Other Characters: * Yolanda * Rita from Rio Locations: * * | Writer6_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler6_1 = Sven Elven | Inker6_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle6 = Cosmo, the Phantom of Disguise: "The Strange Death of Doctor Dupre" | Synopsis6 = Cosmo's old enemy Gaston Dupre fakes his own death, escapes from prison, sets up a series of death traps, and lures the Phantom of Disguise to come after him. So he does, and navigates all the traps, and busts Dupre again. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * , the Phantom of Disguise Supporting Characters: * Inspector Grey Antagonists: * Doctor Gaston Dupre Other Characters: * Mc Nary | Writer7_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler7_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker7_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle7 = Bruce Nelson: "The White Goddess, Part 3" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mambu Antagonists: * Warriors of the Great White Goddess Other Characters: * Toni Hutton aka The White Goddess Locations: * | Writer8_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler8_1 = Mart Bailey | Inker8_1 = Mart Bailey | StoryTitle8 = Slam Bradley: "In the Foreign Legion" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Aba Cadabra * Scar Jensen * Tony Caputo * Hassan Other Characters: * Clyde Winthrop Locations: * * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * First issue for Maurice Kashuba on Bart Regan, Spy. * Batman: ** "The Case of the Ruby Idol" is reprinted in Batman Archives, Volume 1 and . ** First appearance of the Batmobile. Batman previously drove Bruce Wayne's personal red roadster, but this blue car is exclusively Batman's. It has not yet been referenced as the Batmobile at this time. ** Batman fights a gang of giant mongols armed with curvy swords, one of whom he stabs dead with his own sword. Then he punches Sheldon (Sin Fang) Lenox out a window to his death. ** Sheldon Lenox, who was very fluent in Chinese, murdered and replaced the real Sin Fang. * Slam Bradley: ** The character of Aba Cadabra from "In the Foreign Legion" is not to be confused with the 64th century Flash villain Abra Kadabra or the Earth-C character Alley-Kat-Abra. | Trivia = * This issue's cover art features a scene from the Batman story in the previous issue. Next issue's cover will do the same thing. * The Batman story's title page shows Batman holding a smoking gun. In the story this does not happen. * The "Ruby Idol of Kila" in the Batman story, is later spotted in the Trophy Room, along with other trophies in . * Also appearing in this issue of Detective Comics was: ** "Mystery With Music" (text story) by Richard Lawlor | Recommended = | Links = }}